Carpe Diem
by purplelove27
Summary: "Well," Carly said, "Here goes nothing. Hasta la vista, bon voyage, carpe diem. I'm seizing the moment and running full steam ahead, towards my future, towards the bright and-" Sam chuckled, "Just go kid, don't want to keep commander Shay waiting." Set after iGoodbye. Sam's not going to just sit around while her best friend's gone. She's going to "discover" herself, or whatever.
1. Chapter 1

I've been watching watching old iCarly episodes lately and have really been missing seddie. Thought I'd try my hand at writing a fanfic about them to calm my beating seddie heart.

- Set in the elevator scene of iGoodbye -

"Aw Sam," said Carly, as tears ran out of her eyes. She squeezed her best friend for what felt like the last time in the foreseeable future.

"Easy kid, this isn't the end, okay? I could visit you in Florence and give you a run for your money with those hot Italian guys, you know." Sam muffles into Carly's berry cherry blast scented neck. That girl did always love her some fruity-tuity scents, thought Sam. She was always dragging her along to try the latest and greatest that Bathing Body Shop had to offer. Sam sniffled, she would miss that.

"Deal," Carly smiled, "We'll visit each other all the time, okay?"

"You got it kid," Sam let go of Carly and smirked, "Well, you more than me, you know mama's got no money."

Laughing, Carly nodded, "You took twenty dollars from my wallet again, didn't you?"

"You know me so well!" said Sam as she embraced her emotional best friend.

"Aw Sam, I love you so much!," cried Carly between hiccups and tears.

"Oh don't cry kid, " laughs Sam, stroking her best friend's hair, " Take care of yourself, okay? I'm not going to be around to beat up bad guys for you, you know."

Smirking, Carly nods. "Deal. Take care of Spencer for me? Lord only knows how many fires he'll set just in the near future," Carly laughed, "And be nice to Freddie, okay?" He's still a little fragile when it comes to you Puckett." Carly said, nudging Sam.

"...Carls, you know that…"

"That he goes to the gym like five days a week and only pretends to be hurt when you harass him now?" Carly smiles knowingly, "I know. But you know, you've got his heart too, and that's still a pretty sensitive area for him."

Shaking her head, Sam laughs, "If you say so Shay."

The elevator stopped at the lobby, opening it doors to the girls.

"Well," Carly said, "Here goes nothing. Hasta la vista, bon voyage, carpe diem. I'm seizing the moment and running full steam ahead, towards my future, towards the bright and-"

Sam chuckled, "Just go kid, don't want to keep commander Shay waiting. Hey, tell him to send me some Italian bacon when you guys get there, will you? And for goodness sake, tell the man to stick to meats. Last time, he sent me some Korean kimchi- just no. I don't even like vegetables regularly. What makes him thinks I want them pickled and from a foreign country?"

Carly shook her head. How the heck was she supposed to find a friend as funny and meat-loving as Sam in Italy? "Stay blond," Carly said, smiling and looking back at the girl who had become her best friend and was practically a sister to her.

Smirking, Sam replied, "Stay brune."

So this is it, Sam thinks, watching her best friend ride off to Italy with her dad. Carly's really leaving, and she's all alone for the first time since Carly refused to share her tuna sandwich with her all those years ago. She's happy for her, she thinks. Even though Sam doesn't have even the slightest clue what to do now that her best friend has left, she knows deep down that Carly needed this. She'd spent her whole life being mature and grown up, and for once she deserved to be with her dad and just be a kid. Sure, Carly had more love in her life than most people even hope to feel in a lifetime. She had an amazing brother that would give his left arm for his little sister, and Sam herself would risk her own life for the kindest, most wholesome person she's ever known. She knew for a fact that Freddie and Gibby would too. Heck, even random students at their school probably would. But Sam knew that sometimes all Carly wanted was her dad, and for once, she got just that.

Sam isn't going to pretend that Carly leaving didn't tear her to shreds. Her tough girl demeanor had always been just an act to keep people from hurting her. The truth was, Carly was the only person Sam had ever really been blunt with. Carly accepted her, fears, scars, and flaws in all. She was the only person that Sam had ever really revealed herself too. Well, other than Freddie, but Sam knew that that ship has sailed, no matter what Carly believes to be true in her delusional, chick-flick induced mind.

Sam snorted. Carly was always believing in love. It was endearing, yet so hopelessly off base. There was nothing between them, right?

Sam sighed, getting on her new motorcycle, courtesy of the best almost-brother a girl could ever hope for. Spencer really was the brother she'd never had. He'd even come to be one of the most important people in her life. And who was the other person of utmost importance in her life (other than her best friend Carls of course)? Freddie. Sam looked back at Bushwell Plaza, contemplating. She couldn't exactly place it, but she felt that things had changed with him. He'd been distant lately, opting to hang out with Carly more after they broke up. Sam wasn't stupid, she knew that he was in love with Carly. He always had been. She should've known better than to get involved with someone who had already given his heart away since the sixth grade. There were moments though, subtle moments in time, where everything froze. He'd look at her the way he used to, the way he did while they were still dating. And she thought, maybe he'd moved on from Carly. Maybe she was normal enough for him. Sam shook her head. This chiz was for saps! She wasn't a sap, and she sure as hell wasn't going to allow Benson to make her question herself. She'd promised herself a long time ago that's she'd always stand up for herself when no one else did, and now with Carly gone, she had even more reason to do do just that. Carly had always believed in her too. She could just see Carly now, "Please, for me?" Sam sighed. As much as she wanted to, she knew that she could never just cut Freddie from her life. Not because she couldn't, because she could (she SO could- after all, she was amazing at not dealing with her issues), but because Carly would tell her that standing up for yourself doesn't mean distancing yourself from those you love. No, she'd have to stay in relative touch with Freddie, Carly would scold her otherwise. What Sam needed was a clean start, a break away from it all. She needed to "find" herself or whatever. Maybe those stupid movies Carly was always watching had a point. Maybe Sam needed some time to herself to discover who she was.

Sam laughed. "Yuck, you rubbed off on me kid," she said to no one in particular, thinking of her Florence bound best friend.

Stopping at a red light, Sam looked around. It was a crisp, cold Seattle night, and she couldn't help but feel like the Seattle air felt just a little duller than usual. Sam shook her head, "See Carls, even the weather gods miss you," she smirked. She knew then that she'd probably have to travel somewhere to do this "discovering". What was there to discover in Seattle, anyway?

"Tickets! Get'cha tickets! One way bus ticket to Cali-for-nia! $100 bucks if ya act now!" an old, decrepit man pathetically spun a sign advertising Schneider's Bus Travel. Sam's ears perked. California? Sam had only been there once but she had loved every minute. On a school trip there one year, Sam, Freddie, and Carly had gone and toured the city on there own, sneaking away from the group and effectively earning themselves weeks of detention (It was worth it, of course). The sun, the beaches, Sam could just see it now.

Pulling over on the side of the rode, Sam yelled out "Hey dude, are you serious with these tickets? 100 bucks?"

"You got it blondie, 100 bucks can take ya to the city of angels!"

"Sweet!" This is just what she needed. A little relaxation in a new place would do her good. She'd take pics and send them to Carly, maybe video chat the nub once or twice. Sam smiled, Carly would be so proud of her. "I'll take one!" Sam fished out 100 bucks from her wallet and handed them over, thankful she'd taken that twenty from Carly's wallet before she left.

"Well, here's nothing," she thought. "California, here I come!"

Welp, there's that. I hope that there's seddiers out there that haven't completely abandoned ship, aha. Dan did handle Sam and Freddie's relationship poorly towards the end of iCarly, but hey, isn't that what fanfiction is for? I know that this is way after iCarly ended, but I finally just thought, "Hey, why don't I write a fanfic and have seddie happen my way?" I tried it before, but the furthest I got was writing a terrible prologue (not that this isn't completely terrible. I know, I know, I have grammer issues, I'm working on it. :P). Oh and my sincere apologies to anyone that loves kimchi. I personally dislike it, but I know that there are those out there who love it. I just felt that it wouldn't exactly please Sam's taste palette, you know? Anyway, review and tell me what you think! (Seriously, I need all the help I can get!) Oh, and did you know that you can write reviews without having a fanfiction account? I do that all the time! (Honestly, I don't even remember the last time I reviewed with a fanfic account. I usually just go by Miranda, Lana, or Macy, among multiple names, and review as a guest.)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter, a big thank you to all that reviewed. Regarding seddie, I'm adding it in slowly, because as much as I love Freddie as a character and as much as I love him with Sam, I do think he has some stuff to churn through and deal with before he can fully commit to Sam, you know? Sam too, actually. I just want both characters to develop nicely before they get together. Oh and on a side note, I thought I'd incorporate italics in here to indicate thought. With all that said, leggo~

Freddie's POV

'_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you, it's a dream, it's a scene, and it's all brand new. If you think-'_

"Hey Freddie," said Gibby, interrupting Freddie's thoughts and holding up Baggles, "Do we get to take anything else from the studio, or just your tech-man stuff?"

Freddie looked up from polishing his equipment to pack away. _Only Gibby. _"Um, well I'm sure Carly wouldn't mind if you took something as a souvenir."

"Sweet, come home to daddy Baggles." Gibby smiled contently, holding his giant, mucus-filled sac.

"Hey, just don't take the hammer off the wall, okay? Carly's grown strangely attached to it for some reason."

Gibby nodded, "True chiz, I guess people get attached to the things that nearly kill them."

Freddie raised his eyebrow and laughed, "I guess? Come on Gib, help me bring my Quad-Two Giga-Hertz Server Cables downstairs. I'll follow you down in a sec, I've just got to finish polishing some stuff."

"Kk," said Gibby, leaving the studio with Baggles and Freddie cables in tow.

Freddie shook his head. He really would miss doing iCarly. He'd miss the show's two co-hosts, and he'd even miss segments with Gibby. He always brought a weirdness that no one could ever really explain. If Carly was the calm, and Sam was the storm, Gibby was the random unicorn that somehow got into the mix.

_Sam._

God, even the thought of her sent him into a spiral. Did he love still love her? Did he want her back? Did she still love him? Does she want him back?

"Gah!" shrieked Freddie in frustration, dropping his 8-core 3-gigahertz server on the ground. Bending down, he picked up the server and shook his head, remembering when he had dated Carly and she'd called it a 4-score giggle-jam server. He remembers dating Carly like it was yesterday. Actually, he considers it one of the most important things that's ever happened in his life. Not because he loved her or anything (well, other than as a friend), but because when all was said and done and the smoke cleared, he realized that he didn't like her like that. He didn't care about her in the way he used to consider "the good way". Really, the events of yesterday just proved that. When Carly kissed him, he'd just known that there was nothing between them. Carly had known too. After he'd finished pumping his fists in the air, Freddie make it clear to Carly that he wasn't into her like that, and she'd nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Duh Freddie, I knew that! I just wanted you to finally realize it, and you know, stop lying to yourself. You like Sam, not me." said Carly, bemused.

Freddie laughed, "No offense Carls, but I've known that for a while. You're just way too _Carly _for me."

She feigned hurt and laughed, "What? Moi? Too 'Carly'? That's my name, you know. But hey, why'd you pump your fists in the air like a giddy little boy if I'm too 'Carly' for you?"

"Well you are still pretty you know, not as pretty as Sam though. You're eyes don't quite shine as bright, and I don't think I'd enjoy brushing your hair nearly as much as I enjoy brushing Sam's. Plus, Sam's funnier and-"

"Ehem," interrupted Carly, "This isn't rip on Shay day."

Freddie nodded and laughed, "Right. Well, I can't say it wasn't nice to have the girl I pined for for most of my adolescence kiss me, but I was going to let you down easy. Judging by your reaction to the mere thought of liking me though, that won't be necessary." He smiled and nudged his brunette friend. "Go. Have fun in italy. Send me a postcard once or twice."

"Aw Freddie, I'll miss you." said Carly.

He smiled, "I'll miss you too Shay."

Thinking back on Carly leaving, Freddie felt less sadness than contentment. Carly was going to finally be with her dad and he was finally going to be with Sam again. He just had to figure out how to get back with her without making it seem like he was just filling a void, because he knew that's how Sam might take it. Anyhow, he'd figure it all out soon enough. After all, he had all of tomorrow to think about it while he accompanied Gibby to get his new head replica made. He shook his head, thinking about his crazy friend. '_Well, with Carly gone, at least I've still got Gibby,' _he thought as he left to go meet his wacky friend.

And another chapter finished (wow this writing thing is fun, I might even have to bury my laptop somewhere to keep myself from spending all my time writing). Anywhoosles, hope you enjoyed, and be sure to review! (Remember, those who don't review shouldn't even hope to get a GPA of more than 2.0! - Bad attempt at making snazzy rhymes like Mrs. B)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! As always, thank you to those who reviewed (or even just read)! Also, I don't own iCarly, but you already knew that, so…

Oh! And I'm not having Sam meet Cat the way it's displayed on the show (Sam & Cat) and I'm disregarding the Killer Tuna Jump Episode, because though I appreciate Dan for making it clear that seddie _is_ endgame, for this story, I don't want Sam and Freddie to meet eachother again in quite that way.

…And Sam and Freddie might have some minor romances on their way back to each other...don't shoot! I promise it's eventual seddie!

Chapter Three

Sam snuggled closer into her seat on the bus and looked out the window. She'd had a hell of a day. First, she had to threaten the bus driver to delay departure by thirty minutes to say goodbye to Spencer and pick up the very small amount of possessions she considered necessary. Her mom hadn't been home so she'd just left her a note:

Hey mom,

Hope you've had fun on your bowling/nose job retreat. I paid the gas and electric bills and left to go travel the country or whatever. Don't forget to feed Frothy (bacon's in the fridge).

Sam

P.S. Melanie says to quit calling her boarding school when you're drunk, your come on's make the office receptionist uncomfortable.

Then she'd had to fight the bus driver again to let her bring her motorcycle onto the bus (it was apparently against bus regulation). She'd won, obviously, and was currently patting her motorcycle affectionately. Despite it being fairly new to her, it was her most prized possession, and she had very few items that she even considered to be close in value to it. With her, Sam had brought only a pillow from Carly's room, a small backpack of clothes, and a small baggy of pictures and other sentimental crap that she'd never admit to having. She'd also brought a packet of ham, but that had been devoured very early on in the bus ride. Inside the baggy were snapshots of Spencer, Carly, Freddie, and her over the years. Many were caught candidly, like Spencer setting the TV on fire, Spencer setting his iguana on fire, Spencer setting the refrigerator on fire (Spencer set a lot of things on fire), and caused her to laugh and shake her head in memory. Sam sighed and ran her finger over a charm bracelet Freddie had bought her while they were dating. That and a best friends necklace Carly had bought her for her tenth birthday were the only form of jewelry she owned. Well, now they were some on the only things she owned, period, seeing as she left most of her possessions at home.

'_Okay Sam, you need to get your shit together.'_ she reminded herself, '_You can't just keep reliving the stupid past. Carly's in Italy and Freddie's made it clear that he's into Carly again. Ugh, I need to clear my mind. Maybe if i can just rest my head….'_

"Hey there pretty lady, care to let me buy you a drink at the next stop?" asked a tall, toned, and admittedly attractive guy.

Sam shook her head and looked around the bus, coming out of a sleep-induced fuzz. "Dude I wouldn't even let you buy a me a drink if I was dying of dehydration and you were the only person in the world with water," yawned Sam.

"Ouch, kitty's got claws," the guy laughed, "I'm Keith, and you are?"

Sam eyed the guy up and down, "Sam. What's it to you?"

Keith chuckled and said, "Well Ms. Sam-"

"Sam, just Sam," she interjected.

"Sam," he corrected himself. "Well you're just a little fireball aren't you?" he said, a twinkle in his eyes." As I was saying, you were moaning about fat shakes in your sleep, so I thought I'd buy you one, but if you're SO repulsed by me…"

"Well," Sam contemplated, weighing the value of a fat shake against the very real possibility that the guy in front of her was an ax murderer. It wasn't a hard decision. "You don't seem so horrible, and mama is thirsty. Throw in a burger and fries from Inside Out Burger and you've got yourself a deal, " Sam reasoned.

"Right, well, it's a date then," he smiled.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're a random guy that I met on a bus ride to California and I'm allowing you to buy me food."

"I'm buying a cute girl a meal. Still a date."

Sam blushed, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Meanwhile, in Seattle…

"I can't believe the guy actually bought your head replica. Who knew your cabeza would be in such high demand?" Freddie laughed, walking into the Shay's apartment.

"Hey, I can't help it if the the people want the Gibby." Gibby said defensively, setting his side-packer down on the couch (the phone case salesmen had convinced him he needed one too).

"Right," Freddie said, scanning for Spencer, "Where do you think Spencer is?"

"I don't know, mourning Carly's leaving? It's not everyday your daughter leaves the country, you know."

"For the last time Gib, Spencer is Carly's brother!" Freddie said, exasperated.

"Oh yeah-"

"Hey guys!" Spencer said, towel-clad and in bunny slippers. "Did you just get in?"

"Yeah," Freddie replied, "Are you wearing Carly's old bunny slippers?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to wear a part of her while she's gone. I mean, with Sam gone too, I just feel like-"

Freddie furrowed his brows, "Wait, Sam's gone?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. But I wasn't supposed to tell you. Oops." Spencer said nervously.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Freddie asked, his voice rising steadily.

Spencer walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of wahoo punch from the fridge, taking his time to open it. "Look, she just wanted a change of scenery. In her words, she wanted to 'explore the world, or whatever'. Oh ew, this Wahoo Punch is expired!" Spencer gagged.

"And you just let her go?!" Freddie exclaimed, exasperated. '_What kind of world do I live in where my best friend and ex girlfriend can just up and move and I have to find out from a man who spends most of his days in a towel, drinking expired Wahoo Punch?'_

"She told me you'd react like this," Spencer nodded understandingly. "Here," Spencer handed Freddie two tennis balls.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"In her words: 'tell Frederly to grow a pair, will ya? He's still got his mommy and homemade prune pops. All's good.'" Spencer read off of a post it.

Freddie laughed. Only Sam could drop a bomb like this on him and still manage to make him smile. He set the tennis balls on the table and sat down. "Well, now what?" he sighed. Leave it to Sam to leave just when he was coming into terms with his, er, feelings for her.

Spencer shrugged, "No clue, but I've got to go get ready. I've got a hot date with Socko's cousin in thirty minutes."

"Which one?" Gibby chimed in.

"The dancer," Spencer winked.

"Sashay?" asked Gibby.

"Yup," Spencer nodded and headed to his room. "Lock the door when you guys leave, alright?"

Freddie laughed, "But we never do that."

"I'm trying to be more responsible!" Spencer yelled out from his room.

Chuckling, Freddie yelled back, "Fine, bye Spence!"

"Bye!"

Kind of a filler chapter, I know. More juicy stuff to come (Or not...depending on how much ya'll review...just kidding, or am I?).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you really do that for a living? You review tech stuff on youtube and make money?" Sam asked, licking her ice cream cone. "How?"

"Well," Keith started, "People want to know what they're buying before they buy it. Especially with expensive electronics, people will sit and watch reviews and un-boxings on them all day."

"Hm," Sam said, still engrossed in her ice cream cone. "Still, how do you survive off just doing that?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "I just do, I guess. It's a good thing I do too, or else you wouldn't be eating that ice cream cone right now, which by the way, I can't believe you can still eat after eating Inside Out Burger and drinking an extra large fat shake," he said, playfully nudging her. "And have you seriously never looked online for reviews before you bought expensive electronics?"

"It's a gift," Sam laughed, "and actually I never check reviews for anything before I buy it. Heck, I hardly buy myself any of those fancy pants tech stuff anyways."

"Then _how_ do you have the new Pearphone XT?" he said, shaking his head. "Even I only have the GX, and that was because I stupidly got another GX after my first died, not knowing that the XT was coming out the next week."

"Eh, a friend of mine bought it for me. Same guy that reads all those lame online reviews for me," she said, nonchalant. "Plus, isn't the six coming out next year? Everyones going to abandon the XT soon enough."

"True," he laughed. "But uh, who's your friend that, um, buys expensive tech stuff for you?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Dude, I've known you for like two seconds. Don not even tell me your jealous. And he's just a friend. Back in Seattle, my friend Carly and I hosted a web show, and he filmed it and handled all that nerdy chiz."

Keith feigned hurt, "Well I am appalled that you would even suggest that. Can't a guy just get to know a girl that he's just recently met on the public bus?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay. But only because I think you're amazing. Your crappy childhood, your crazy antics, your cute smile," he said, stepping closer. "I want to get to know you better _Samantha_."

"Dude-"

"I know you hate when people called you that, believe me- that story about the guy you pushed out of a moving vehicle made than clear to me, but it's a beautiful name and you're a beautiful girl so I don't know why you don't embrace a name that was clearly made for you."

Sam thought it over, "_Well_, when you put it that way..."

"Bus headed to Los Angeles, California is departing in fifteen minutes. All passengers, please make your way back into the vehicle. This layover in Portland, Oregon is officially coming to a close. I repeat, this layover is coming to a close and all passengers headed to Los Angeles, California must head back to their designated bus. Thank you." the intercom blared, interrupting Sam.

"Well that's our que," he said, holding her hand and leading her onto the bus, "Come on, if we get on quickly enough, we can find seats with optimal spitballing opportunities!"

Sam smiled, _'Well how's that for adventure Carls?'_

**Meanwhile, in Seattle...**

"Good weasel, yes, you're a very good weasel aren't you?" Gibby cooed, petting his weasel. "And daddy loves you very much!"

"Hey Gib," said Freddie, "Aren't you going to name the weasel?"

"Oh yeah, I think I'll call you Sir-Fur-A-Lot, you like that don't you?"

Freddie laughed, hanging out with Gibby did relieve some tension off of Sam leaving, no, erase that, his _two_ best friends just up and leaving him. Carly leaving, he understood, but Sam? She could've stayed in Seattle. There was nothing she could do "traveling the country" that she couldn't do here! Right?

He sighed, that was the tenth text he had sent Sam since he found out she had left and the only reply he's gotten was a "Relax nub, I'm eating Inside Out Burger and drinking a fat shake. I'm not dead in a ditch somewhere." And that had been a few hours ago.

Gibby plopped down next to him and snatched away his phone. "Seriously dude, ten unrequited text messages to Sam? Even I would know to back off."

Freddie took his pearphone back, indignant. "Hey, only 9 were unrequited. She replied to one."

"Whatever dude, all I know is that you guys broke up how long ago? And you're still following her around like a puppy. And she's even in another state! Look dude, I'm not saying to ignore Sam and forget what you guys had, but maybe that's just it, something that you_ had_."

Freddie straightened his back and thought about what Gibby had said. It is true that Sam was his first love. And he thought that he still loved her, but maybe he didn't? Maybe he was just sad about his two best friends leaving. Maybe it was like their breakup. Maybe he was just trying to grasp at straws, looking for something, _anything_, that was familiar to him. But then again, he _felt_ like he still loved her. He was 99.9% sure he was. But here he was, in Seattle, thinking about her, while she was probably in some other state, having fun and _not_ thinking about him.

"Maybe," he said. He shook his head and sighed. "Let's just hurry up and pick up that ointment for your weasel. My mom wants me to do a puzzle with her when she gets home from work."

Gibby laughed. "Dude, you just don't know how to say no to girls; your mom, Sam..."

"Now wait a-" Freddie started, then stopped, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." What could he say? His mom raised him, and he still loved her, despite her craziness. And Sam, well she was a completely different story. He would smash his brand new pearbook pro for her if she asked, and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

Eh, this chapter was written when I was really tired and just feeling bleh. School's coming up, so my mom's been pressing me about my summer homework (F you ap lang), so I've been doing that, and I've been in the market for a new cellular device. My current one is a super old android that I was totally okay with having until it started freezing multiple times a day and locking me out of texting (I'd have to either kill and restart the app over and over again or just restart the phone to get it to work. At this point, I can barely go a few minutes without it doing something wrong. So I headed over to ebay (the trusty site for cheapos like me) and bought an iphone 4s. I was debating between that and the 5, but the five was a good 130ish bucks more and it didn't come with cases and extra charge and sync cables so I got the 4s. But idk I kind of regret it now, because the 5 is a lot better and it wasn't _that_ much more. What do you guys think? Should I have gotten the 5? Is it that much better? (Oh and not going to lie, the 4s had an iCarly pear phone case that was a major part of my decision).


End file.
